


Such a Shame Seeing You Alone.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl TV Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Ficlet, Sadness, Slight spoilers for 01x 04, Unhappy marriages, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't think about how things had been. Didn't think about the fight, the marriage councilor, she just thought about the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Shame Seeing You Alone.

" _Come here cutie got a bottle of wine. Come along cutie wanna kill some time._ "

She didn't think about how things had been. Didn't think about the fight, the marriage councilor, she just thought about the song. 

" _Baby lets make a baby._ "

Just let her body move to the beat. Feeling the music washing over her, it was better for her doing this. Better than feeling lonely. Even in silence, the music made her feel like someone was there. Like Richie was here, playing the records like he used to do. Devon wished he was here, wished he was Home with her, their kids, not out in the city. Nothing mattered anymore did it? 

" _Such a shame seeing you alone...._ "

Her hips moved swirling in time with the music. Moving as if she was dancing against him, feeling his warmth against her backside. His hands running through darkened locks. Fingers running along her, and lacing with her own. Fuck, why did she have to say those horrible things to him? She should have been there, told him I love you, instead of allowing her anger to win like that. She could hear the music, feel her body moving on its own, but she couldn't stop thinking. How much everything had changed since that fucking party.

" _Baby lets make a baby. Let's do it tonight._ "

Every word made her think of Richie, of what they had. Every touch, every kiss, the entire weekend they'd spent in bed and missed everything about them except each other. It was so much easier in the beginning wasn't it? She couldn't hear it at first, the sound of the phone ringing as she made her way. Slender fingers grasping tightly around the bright red handle.

"Hello?"

"Baby, I'm not gonna be coming home. I'm going to stay in the city tonight, alright?"

"Richie, listen. I talked to-"

"I gotta go baby. I'll try you tomorrow, okay?"

Dial tone. Her sigh was all she could hear, the slam of the phone as she heard the song still playing in the House. Filling the silence with the sound of life. Words about a couple, about something her and Richie were losing between them. It was anger boiling inside her, rage, Her fingers curled around the handle of the frying pan, as she swung it forward hearing the shatter of glass, and feeling the anger somehow flowing out of her like a river.


End file.
